Punishments and tough love
by kikimaru21355
Summary: What happens when you put girls in charge of a show to punish their favorite animegame characters. HA HA, you'll have to find out so dont miss it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **Kikimaru21355** (or **Kikikitty**, w/e you know me as) here and back with a funny fanfic that you will die of laughter from. I kind of got the idea from reading a quiz called Punishing Sesshomaru and Naraku, so I'm sorry if it's just like it a little. It is me and my friends punishing our favorite characters evil or good. Ok so hope you like it.

**Punishments and tough love**

**Part I**

Mari walks in the door and turns on the lights. Looks around and sighs. "I thought this place was smaller. Ok … um … where is Kiki?" Looks around for Kiki. "Well maybe she couldn't come. Hello and welcome to my new show, where I will be …." Kiki walks in and whispers in Mari's ear. "Oh you did? Sweet, oh my god this is going to be so much fun." Mari says smiling.

"Yeah and he's a hot one too." . Kiki smiles too. "Ok as Mari was saying, welcome to the show. I'm Kiki! I'm 16, beautiful, blond hair, Cat demon, I wear a red jump suit with gloves and socks with paws on them … blah blah blah blah…" Mari is starting to get mad.

Mari whacks Kiki in the back of the head. "Will you shut up; oh my God the next thing you'll tell them is how many guys you have slept with."

"Three" . Says Kiki right away.

O.O "………… I….. I did not need to know that. Anyway with now a bad image in my head I'm Mari, and I'm just a human." Mari suddenly stops and looks at Kiki creepy like. "Kiki that was gross, people really didn't need to know that."

Kiki, looking proud says, "I bet your jealous for two reasons one because I have slept with more guys then you and two you wish you were a demon like me, I knew it, you want a tail like me, look at it, it's so pretty."

o.O "One NO! Oh my god what would make you think that? And two no because what I see in your cat self is perverted and stupid. I like being smart thanks though."

"Yup … hey … wait I'mph…" Mari's hand quickly covers Kiki's mouth.

"Anyway on with the show, we will be taking our favorite anime guys. Ether because their hot, sexy, evil, or good and punish them to see if they're worth our tough love. Today cough and forever cough ... cough we have …" A cloth that has two cages under it goes flying; we see Zabuza and Sesshomaru tied up in chains, and mouths covered with a bandana. "Zabuza and Sesshomaru." Mari says happily.

Kiki's ear perks up, and even though she brought him she starts to go crazy. "OH MY GOD! SESSHOMARU, I love you so much." Starts to run to his cage but Mari has her by the tail "No, I need to hug him, let me go." --;

Mari lets Kiki go and she falls. Kiki sits up and looks at Mari. "Behave, or ill put you in a cage too."

Kiki smiles. "Ill go willingly in the cage with Sesshomaru. Please?"

"No, a different one far away from Sesshomaru." Mari says angrily.

Kiki puts her hand together and begs. "No, No anything but that. I'll be good." She gives a sweet smile. "Oh by the way how many cages do we have anyway?" She looks at Mari as she stands up.

Mari thinks for a second. "I believe we have eight if you count the ones that Sesshomaru and Zabuza are in."

Kiki Sits on ground again and counts on her fingers. "So that's 2 for each of us."

Mari looks at her like she was stupid O.O, scratch that she just looked at her. "Where did you learn math, try 4."

Kiki shakes her head, "no it's 2." Kiki starts talking to explain herself, but Mari doesn't want to hear it.

Mari walks to Zabuza's and Sesshomaru's cage opens locks and takes off their bandanas. "While she's talking to herself I'll take these." She walks out of the cages and locks cages again.

Sesshomaru starts to wake up; he shakes his head "Where am I?" Looks over at Zabuza. "Who are you?" Looks at Kiki and Mari. "Who are they?"

Zabuza wakes up also and looks around and then answers. "I don't know, and shut up."

Sesshomaru gets angry and tries to moves but cant, looks back at Zabuza. "You got the guts to say that if we weren't tied up?"

Sesshomaru and Zabuza give each other death glairs.

Kiki's ears twitched to the sound of the guys fighting, and stops talking. "Hey they can talk now, where did the bandanas go?" She looks at Mari.

Mari sighs and thinks 'God this women is dumb'. "It doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru and Zabuza are fighting, calling each other names in the background.

Mari starts to get irritated. "Will you two shut up, I'm teaching a dumbass here or at least trying to."

Zabuza looks at Mari. "Mari is that you? What are you doing here?"

Mari walks to cage real sweet. "You will see in a little wile." She walks away, but Zabuza is still confused.

Kiki's mouth drops and she looks angry. "Hey how come I can't go near Sesshomarus cage, but you can go near Zabuza?"

"Because, you would do more then talk to him and give him a hug. You would grab him and find the nearest bed." Mari says truthfully, "am I right?

Kiki simply smiles . "yup!"

Mari looks at Sesshomaru, "I feel sorry for you Sesshomaru; she wants you so bad that I have to keep her under control."

Sesshomaru is stunned by what the girls are talking about. O.O "And here I though that the monk Inuyasha hangs around was perverted. Thanks Mari, it's good to know that some people care." sigh

"Yup anytime." Mari blows a kiss to Sesshomaru.

Kiki sees Mari's actions, she gets so mad that red flames are in her eyes and she tackles Mari. "I saw that, you got Zabuza bitch, or are you just abandoning him. I'll fight you, if that's what you want?" She grabs Mari by neck of her shirt and Mari goes limp in fear of Kiki. "I'm pumped for one."

Mari tries to get Kiki back to the world. O.O "Kiki snap out of it, Kiki you're my best friend." Kiki doesn't snap out of her demon self. "You can let Sesshomaru out and you can hug him for as long as you want, only hug though. Ok?"

Kiki snaps back to reality and lets Mari go. "Really you would let me?"

Mari points to the keys. "Yeah, the keys are on the wall."

Kiki grabs the keys off the wall and unlocks Sesshomaru's cage drags him on the stage sits him down and hugs him. "I love you Sesshomaru."!

Sesshomaru sighs. --;

Mari looks at her cell phone for the time. "Wow we really need to start the show it's been about a half an hour already."

Kiki is still hugging Sesshomaru. . "Ok, well …" (ring, ring, ring) (ring, ring, ring.) Kiki takes out her cell phone. "Hello?" (Nod, nod) "Great see you here then." She hangs up and flips it shut, and puts it back in her holder on her bag.

Mari looks at Kiki. "Kiki? Who was that?"

Kiki zips her bag. "Mayhem, I invited her." She goes back to hugging Sesshomaru again. .

Mari looks at the cages and at Kiki. "Ok. One problem … um who will she punish?" she looks at Zabuza, and runs to his cage. "NOT MY MAN!"

"Well she's not touching Sesshomaru." Kiki hugs tighter choking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face turns red. "Kiki I can't breathe." X.x

Kiki realizes that she's choking Sesshomaru. "Oh my god." She let's go, and he falls on he side. "I'm so sorry."

Mari takes Sesshomaru by the ropes and drags him back to his cage, and locks the cage. She walks back to Kiki, who has her mouth open because she's stunned.

"Hey why did you put him back?" She runs and gets the keys off wall again. She then runs to Sesshomaru's cages, and almost has the lock unlocked.

Just before she finishes unlocking the lock Mari grabs Kiki and drags her by her collar and away from Sesshomaru. "No you just almost killed him. You have to behave."

Kiki gets on her hands and knees and starts begging. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it" She starts to cry. "I'll be really good I promise." Tears from in her eyes.

Mayhem walks through door and waves. "Hey peoples."

Kiki jumps up with a happy smile like she was never sad at all. "Mayhem you're here" Runs to hug her like a little kid.

Mayhem gives Kiki an evil glair before she can hug her. "Don't your dare fur ball."

"Eep" O.O Kiki gets scared and runs behind Mari. Kiki looks at Mari after poking her head to the side and looks back at Mayhem.

Mari looks at Mayhem to, she points at her with the other hand to her face. "YOUR NOT TUCHING ZABUZA." Mari runs to his cage, evil look, and growls like a beast guarding her territory.

Mayhem just laughs at her. "Yeah, Ok, like I would want him. Plus I brought my own man." She pulls on the chains that are inn her hands. Naraku comes out wearing black leather pants, no shirt, and a collar. "See."

--; Naraku snarls. "Why are you making me wear this crap, half-breed?" Mayhem whacks him on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

Mayhem gives him an evil look, because she hates being called a half-breed. "I'm not a half-breed; I'm a full blooded wolf demon. You're the half-breed you bastard. The reason why you wear those cloths is because you're damn sexy in them."

Everyone just stares at them, wondering if Mayhem will kill Naraku or not. O.O

Mayhem throws Naraku into a cage next to Sesshomaru "Stay in there." She then gives Naraku an evil look from the corner of her eye and walks towards the girls and smiles sweetly .

Mari & Kiki both look at mayhem weirdly. O.O

Mari whispers to Kiki, just barley out of hearing range of Mayhem. "I think she's having mood swings."

Kiki nods. "I agree."

Mayhem looks back at Mari and Kiki. "What?"

In the background Sesshomaru starts laughing at Naraku. "I thought I would never see you in a cage, HA HA. Naraku in a cage I can see it now on the front page of everything, magazines, papers, and even on T.V. HA HA."

"Don't laugh too hard because you do realize that you're in a cage, right? And that this show is on live, so people know your in a cage too. HA HA." Naraku looked over to see the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Damn"

Kiki and Mayhem were fighting about what Kiki and Mari were saying. "Nothing, ok? Can we just start now?"

"Can you be smarter, and behave?" Mari says, acting like she was Kiki's mother.

Kiki gives Mari the sad puppy dog eyes. "I'll try really hard this time. Ok." She takes in a big breath. "Breath in, breath out." .

"We will start punishing our bad little boys now. . But we don't have anything from our readers…so… um what do we do now." Mari looks at the room for ideas. "We could think of things to do." Thinks more and looks at Kiki and Mayhem. "Do you have any ides?"

Mayhem looks at the guys. "Well we could start with something simple like making them make out with each other."

Mari nods in agreement. "Yeah true, yeah I think that will have to do."

Zabuza stood up and suggested something hoping the girls would agree to it. "I got one, how about you just let us go and we will forget this ever happened."

Mari looks at him and laughs. "No"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I told one of my friends about this whole event and they sent me a message. It's in my bag, ill get it." Mayhem goes through her bag, flings papers about, trying to find something.

Mari & Kiki look at the guys with evil glairs. "ha ha."

Sesshomaru, Zabuza and Naraku just shrink in fear of the look on Kiki and Mari's faces. O.O;

Mayhem pulls out a package and holds it up. "Found it. Ok this is from Dark-Desire and it's a letter and … um a bottle?"

Mari takes the bottle and opens it, sniffs it and pushes it away from her face. "Holy crap what the hell is this stuff it smells disgusting." O.o "I think I'm going to hurl."

Mayhem and Kiki sniff the bottle.

"That smells good, what does the letter say?" Says Kiki putting the top back on the bottle.

Mayhem unfolds the letter and reads it out loud. "Dear Show hosts, I am a person that hates Naraku and Sesshomaru, so as a gift to you in the bottle is female demon aphrodisiac. Just put a small dab on and those two can't resist you, just think of it as heat in a bottle. Have fun."

Mari is shocked. O.O "What! Oh my god let me see that letter." She grabs letter from Mayhem, and reads it over and over to see if it really says what Mayhem said.

Mayhem looks at the bottle then to Naraku, puts a drop on her hand and opens his cage. She puts her hand in his face.

Naraku turns his head in disgust. "You're not going to get me to breath in that shit."

Mayhem starts to get angry at him and grabs Naraku by his hair and forces his face to her hand. So now he has to smell that stuff.

"Stop it you bitch". Naraku tries to get free from Mayhem, but breaths in the liquid. Instead of becoming mentally perverted, he became violent and his eyes turned black and he pulled on his chains.

Mayhem backs away to see what Naraku is doing. O.O "uh … guys get my titanium chains out of my bag, I don't trust the steel ones I have on him now…AHHHHHH!"

Kiki and Mari hug each other for safety. "AHHHHHHHH!" They scream like little girls, they only screamed because Mayhem screamed.

Naraku broke his chains and ripped the cage door open. Leaps on top of Mayhem, digging his claws into her shoulder. He shifts his body each minute as the demons in him try to get free. He grabs Mayhem by her ankle as he starts to drag her to the back of the stage.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, HELP YOU GUYS!" Mayhem pleaded as Naraku dragged her to the back of the stage and behind a curtain, in the shadows. Then nothing, no sounds or anything.

Kiki and Mari watched as Mayhem was dragged into the shadows in horror. O.O

Kiki picks up the bottle and looks at the spot where Mayhem was dragged of to, then smiles. "I need that stuff, WOW it really works!"

Mari grabs the bottle out of Kiki's hand. "You saw what it did to Naraku, for all we know Mayhem could be dead. What if Sesshomaru turned evil like that and dragged you into the shadows and does god knows what to you."

O.O "I never thought of it like that. That stuffs evil." Kiki grabs the bottle back and starts in the motion like she's going to break it.

"No it's not," Mayhem comes out from behind curtain breathing heavily, fixing hair and putting her collar back on. Cuts all over her body and Naraku had bit her on the collar bone, and she is limping. "That stuff is great. Hey they get rough, but let me tell you, WOW!" She leans agents the wall and sighs. "Save some for latter, okay?"

Naraku walks out from behind the curtain, holding his head in pain. "Oh man, my fucken head. What the hell happened?" tries to look around but his vision is spinning.

Mayhem stands upright and tries to find her balance. When she finds it she grabs him by his ankle and drags Naraku back to his cage and locks the door. "Trust me it was magical."

Naraku passes out.

Mayhem passes out too.

Mari pulls out her cell to look at the time, and she sighs. "Ok, well that kind of took the whole time so I guess that we will have to continue the show next time."

"See you latter, we need to get Mayhem to bed." Kiki puts Mayhem on her back and leaves.

Mari waves to the guys. "Bye." On the way out she turns off lights and locks stage doors.

It's pitch black and Sesshomaru speaks up. "They forgot about us."

Kid walks in and turns on lights. "I'm sorry I'm late but um… guys… where are you?"

Zabuza is sitting in his cage with hi arms and legs crossed. "You just missed them, they just left."

Kid sits down and builds a camp fire and pitches a tent. "I'll see them tomorrow."

**Kikimaru21355** here. Well I hope you have enjoyed the first show and if you would like to punish Sesshomaru, Naraku, Zabuza, or Inuyasha (kid brought Inuyasha) there will be more characters in the future. Leave a review with your name (nickname please) what punishment they deserve and why, and I will be more then happy to use them. Thanks and ill try to update fast but I have another fanfic that I have to write too. Ok bye. .


	2. Chapter 2

This is an author note to all. I'm not longer able to continue my fanfic b/c the people within the story are no longer my friends -- so I'm saying good bye for now maybe one day ill continue this story or not depending. I'm thinking on writing a similar story but I might not post it. Bye for now.

. kikikitty .


End file.
